


逆旅房客

by alleybookstore



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleybookstore/pseuds/alleybookstore
Summary: 又名在约炮时被我打了屁股的炮友成了我的室友。
Relationships: 阿蒲/韬韬
Kudos: 35





	逆旅房客

蒲熠星没由来的觉得对方应该是第一次，于是路过某用品店的时候面不改色心不跳的买了两盒避孕套和一瓶润滑剂，柠檬味的。  
他按照对方给的地址找到了一个小酒店的顶层。他敲了敲门，等着门犹犹豫豫的被打开，里面探出一个犹犹豫豫的脑袋。  
“您验货验得怎么样？”蒲熠星歪头看着他，郭文韬抿着嘴点头，终于把门全都打开侧过身子，在看见他手里拎着的袋子的时候脸上腾起一层薄红，偏过头去不看他。  
“你洗过澡了吗？”蒲熠星问，郭文韬又红着脸点头，好像怕他追问一样补充道，“都洗过了。”  
“那正好。”蒲熠星抓着人把他带到床上去，“我也洗过了。”  
郭文韬被人细密的亲吻着，那人把他严丝合缝的压在身下，在一次深吻之后眯着眼看大口喘气的他，“你第一次么？”  
郭文韬看着蒲熠星镜片后晦暗不明的眼睛答非所问，“你想怎么做都可以。”  
“弄疼我也可以。”

蒲熠星把他上衣扯下来发了狠的掐他乳头，换来郭文韬一声惊呼，呻吟似乎碎在了嘴里，只蹦出几个吞吐的音节。郭文韬觉得自己半边身子都是麻的，又酸又痛的快感从他胸前那一点蔓延至全身。偏偏蒲熠星还不满足，掐过了之后就舔上来嘬出声音。还抽出手来接着玩他另一边。郭文韬捧着胸口处作乱的那个脑袋，手指随着蒲熠星恶劣的玩弄去揉他耳朵，蒲熠星怕痒，一声轻笑吐息喷在那两颗可怜的小豆子上，又惹得郭文韬压抑着喘了一声。  
蒲熠星似乎玩够了，一点一点吻下去，手还沿途抚摸着腰线，在他腰窝处不停的揉捏。郭文韬脚趾蜷了又松开，手里攥着身下的床单，在蒲熠星含住他性器的时候终于有些崩溃的露出一声绵长的泣音。蒲熠星学着性交的样子上下吞吐，又侧过头去吻他的阴茎，不时用牙齿轻轻啃噬，换来郭文韬急急的喘息。  
郭文韬仅有的几次性经历全都是自己慌张的自慰，如今这样的局面根本不是他能承受的。他只觉得自己全身其他的器官好像都死掉了，只有被蒲熠星触碰着亲吻着的部分才是活着的。他的性器被蒲熠星掌握在口中，温热的口腔带着一波又一波的快感，他觉得自己好像是那只被温水包裹着的可怜的青蛙，任由温度一点点升高把他闷到窒息，最后被温柔的杀死。  
蒲熠星还不停，舌尖抵着马眼又用牙尖咬，最后在郭文韬受不住的泄出几声哭音后来了个利索的深喉，让他直接释放在自己嘴里。郭文韬惊呼一声，恍惚间正好看见蒲熠星晦涩的目光似要把他拆开来吃下去，嘴角还挂着他的精液。郭文韬抬起手去当自己的眼睛，蒲熠星看着把掩耳盗铃发挥到极致的人笑了出来，把避孕套往他手里塞，“帮我带。”  
郭文韬拿着那个东西只觉得烫手，攥着它不知怎么就是撕不开。蒲熠星帮他，就着郭文韬拿着套的手把包装咬开，“帮我。”他去吻郭文韬耳后的脖颈，把他的手拉到身下，郭文韬这才发现把自己一丝不挂圈在身下的人除了衣服乱了点之外几乎没什么影响。他气不过地故意在他性器上拧了一把，换来蒲熠星吸了口气直接咬上他侧颈。  
“你把衣服脱了。”郭文韬打他，蒲熠星直接笑了出来，怎么明明是自己操的他弄得跟他要来操自己一样。  
但蒲熠星乐得他这样，于是乖乖听话，把自己赤身裸体的又压上来，这回他直接跨在郭文韬胸口，“舔。”  
郭文韬眨了眨眼睛，最后乖顺的张嘴把蒲熠星昂扬的性器包进去一个小头，他怕自己咬着蒲熠星，又不敢动，含着只觉得自己下巴要酸了，委屈得仿佛要哭出来。  
“见过兔子怎么用饮水器喝水么？”蒲熠星居高临下的看着他，“它们小口嘬着前端，然后用舌头舔着滚珠。”  
郭文韬按照他的指导吻着他性器的前端，用舌头来回舔舐，无师自通的用手包裹着他没含进去的地方。蒲熠星仔细盯着他，看他眯着眼睛认真的舔自己的阴茎轻笑了一声，“还真是兔子啊。”  
郭文韬毫无威慑力的瞪他，把蒲熠星的性器吐出来做了个用力咬的动作，觉得不解气又把他的眼镜摘下来直接扔到地上，“我赔。”  
蒲熠星失笑，拉着他的手把套带好，开了润滑剂往自己手上挤了不少，去他后穴不停的按压，嘴里又去玩他的乳头。  
“柠檬味的。”郭文韬突然说。  
“你想要胡萝卜味的么？”蒲熠星问他，郭文韬这回没在意他的挑衅，又兀自说，“我喜欢喝柠檬水。”  
蒲熠星眨了眨眼睛，照理讲这句话该是调情，但郭文韬说的轻飘飘的，仿佛接不住这句话就要掉下来碎在地上。于是蒲熠星斟酌词句，“那我买对了。”末了觉得不够，“明天早上给你买柠檬水。”  
“嗯。”郭文韬点头，不知是这两句哪一句取悦了他，蒲熠星觉得这人总算开心了一点，用膝盖轻轻蹭他。蒲熠星眯了眯眼睛，又伸进去一根手指，两根手指在内里肆意缴弄，惹得郭文韬喘个不停，异物入体的感觉让他隐约有种被侵犯的羞耻和隐秘的快感。他觉得自己在蒲熠星的开拓下整个人也被打开，直到蒲熠星摸到一点快感直接升高了几个层级，电流从那一点发散至全身，郭文韬没忍住高叫了一声，蒲熠星更是肆无忌惮的揉弄，郭文韬受不住的摇头喘息，任由快感一层一层把他包裹起来。  
蒲熠星觉得扩张的应该差多了，于是把手指抽出来换上性器。郭文韬闷哼一声，身下好像被由内而外的撕开一样痛。蒲熠星知道他第一次难受，揉着他的阴茎又去吻他，一点点把自己整个埋进去，“兔子急了会咬人。”蒲熠星在他耳边低低地说，“你上面下面两张小嘴儿都咬我。”  
郭文韬被磨出了些眼泪来，又被羞得只知道摇头。蒲熠星觉得哄得差不多了开始浅浅地动，换着角度往记忆中那一点撞，郭文韬努力抑制住想尖叫的欲望往外蹦字，“别……别碰那……”  
“别碰这？”蒲熠星挺腰使劲一顶，把郭文韬整个人下身架起来说着一巴掌打在他屁股上。郭文韬瞪大了眼睛，似乎第一下还没缓过来。蒲熠星没收力，又接着打第二下，郭文韬这才反应过来那腿踹他，蒲熠星拽着他的脚腕把他拉下来，性器正好磨在那一点。郭文韬呜咽一声，“不准打我。”  
“由不得你。”蒲熠星接着打第三下，郭文韬这回扑腾个不停，被蒲熠星掐着两条腿根张得更开。郭文韬也发了狠的打他肩膀，可惜他一拳五百的实力在床上连一半都发挥不出来，被蒲熠星抓着两只手钉在床上，一口咬上他的喉结。郭文韬急促的喘了一声，又被蒲熠星在下身带来的快感淹没。郭文韬终于承受不住的哭了出来，“你欺负我！你，你们全都欺负我……”  
蒲熠星蹭到他耳朵边，来回舔着又轻轻啃噬。郭文韬哭个不停，似乎压抑着的情绪总算爆发出来，嘴里词不成句，嘟嘟囔囔蒲熠星听不清，但蒲熠星觉着这应该是好事，于是去吻他。郭文韬果然抱过来，把自己埋在他脖颈，“你混蛋！你打我！”  
“我混蛋。”蒲熠星承认得心甘情愿，开始专攻他身下一点。郭文韬这回也不忍了，哭着叫出来，中间夹杂着些许骂人的话，偏这人现在连骂人也说得黏黏糊糊，叫蒲熠星更想把他操开来叫。  
郭文韬哭个不停，眼泪流出来滴在他和蒲熠星相贴的皮肤处，他被一波接一波的快感席卷简直要挂不住，任由着蒲熠星把他送入高峰，一声低吼又把自己射出来。  
“别哭了，我错了。”蒲熠星在他身上躺了一会儿，看郭文韬高潮失神的眼睛，“再哭嗓子哑了。”  
“你管我！”郭文韬抬手打他，“再来一次。”  
“还来？”蒲熠星看他这样，默默把那句你是不是没哭够咽了下去。  
“你不行么？你不行换别人！”郭文韬色厉内荏，“找个不打人的我还开心呢！”  
这蒲熠星还能忍么，不能。  
于是他就着插入的姿势把郭文韬翻过去，在他黏腻的呻吟里又给了他屁股一巴掌。

蒲熠星和他做了三次，到最后郭文韬压根射不出来什么，迷迷糊糊的开始说胡话。蒲熠星连拖带拽把人带到浴室，任劳任怨给人清理身体又给抱到床上。  
“你能抱着我睡吗？”郭文韬问。  
蒲熠星眨了眨眼睛，把他搂过来，“这样么？”  
郭文韬立刻贴上来，把自己整个人塞在蒲熠星怀里迷迷糊糊的嘟囔，“我要走了，我再也不回来了。”  
蒲熠星知道他大抵是不太清醒，于是顺着他的话，“要去哪呢？”  
“不知道。”郭文韬微微摇头，又哭出来，“我不知道……我想离这里远一点，我不回来了……但我也不知道去哪……”他呜咽着往蒲熠星怀里钻，蒲熠星把他抱住去吻他，“会好的。”  
“会好么？”郭文韬问，随即自己嗤笑一声，“随便了。”  
蒲熠星看他这样连带着自己也难过，于是把他抱得紧了一点，“睡吧。”  
郭文韬点头，蹭了蹭找到一个舒服的姿势，在蒲熠星的怀里一点点坠下去。  
但他觉得好安全。

蒲熠星觉得自己做过的最出格的事就是在出差的最后一天晚上和人约了一炮。  
昨晚纵欲过度的后果就是他在第二天上午赶飞机的时候整个人依旧不大清醒，对什么信息都随手应下后开始审视自己。不论怎么样他昨天晚上做得都太过了，包括今天早上看着郭文韬后知后觉的害羞把自己埋成大圆包时哭笑不得，把一家早餐差不多各种样式都点了个遍还附带一杯柠檬水和自己的电话号码都不该在他的业务范围。他们不过是萍水相逢有那么一点交集，又恰巧在一天晚上能同时满足对方需求的陌生人，简称炮友，还是心血来潮的那种。蒲熠星应该做好一个睡过就走拔吊无情的合格合作伙伴，甚至以他的职业来讲他去约炮都是越界。以及再怎么说蒲熠星依旧是不信什么一见钟情的戏码，更别提他们俩根本不是什么冒着粉红泡泡的文艺爱情片，他们俩整个一十八禁。  
但郭文韬看起来真的很伤心。蒲熠星想，理性和感性两个小人互相打架，最后得出结论他搁这自作多情一点用没有，郭文韬对他应该不想了解，他对郭文韬的深入了解仅限于他知道郭文韬在床上什么样。  
行吧。蒲熠星吐出一口气，栽了也得把自己拔出来。

但饶是蒲熠星当幕后黑手把别人玩弄于股掌之中这么多年他也没想到，命运有一天会捉弄到他身上。  
彼时他刚洗过澡，头发还没来得及吹就被迫去解决邵明明的夺命连环call，那边邵明明欢天喜地的告诉他，他之前随口提过一句自己住那么大房子没意思的问题已经被解决了。蒲熠星愣了半天，从那边叽叽喳喳的形容里找到重点：邵明明给他找了个租房的来弥补自己为爱出国拼搏让蒲熠星留守在家的遗憾，对方给的房租还给邵明明。  
蒲熠星：你误会了，我的意思是让你别再浪了快点回来，不然被唐九洲连钱带身子骗干净了都不知道。  
邵明明：那怎么办啊，对方刚给我打电话说已经到门口了，你和人说吧。记得要是他投诉我的话就把他的账号黑掉哦~  
还把他电话挂了。  
蒲熠星：……  
没办法，蒲熠星只能给人开门，满心想着邵明明要是敢给他找个警察来他就把邵明明供出来。可他刚开门，就看见带着行李箱低着头摆弄手机的郭文韬，内心满屏的这一定是我的开门方式不对。  
“那个……我之前和人联系了。”郭文韬把手机界面打开举给他，一抬头看见只套着个浴袍连头发都是湿的的蒲熠星，一瞬间张着嘴什么话都说不出来了。  
而蒲熠星甚至能看见郭文韬头上的两只耳朵瞬间耷拉下来就差在地上刨坑了。  
“你……你来租房啊。”蒲熠星去帮他拿行李，意外的发现郭文韬乖乖的把自己行李递给他也没抢，刚想逗他，就看见这人嘴都还张着没合上呢。  
合着这是吓懵了。蒲熠星无奈叹气。  
而直到蒲熠星领他到客房的时候，郭文韬才真正回过神来，脸一下子变得粉红粉红，把行李箱抢过来就把蒲熠星往外推，嘴里谢谢嘟囔个不停，但语气和在床上喊“不要”时怎么听怎么像。当然，如果不差点把门拍蒲熠星鼻子上就更好了。  
蒲熠星在门外挑挑眉，掏出手机：可以啊邵明明。  
邵明明：好了，莫再打扰你姐姐我谈恋爱！  
算你狠。蒲熠星恨铁不成钢的咬牙，这才见了两面就抛弃一起穿小裙子的姐妹了。  
咳咳，划掉，那都是为了任务献身，他一点都不情愿。

如果说和前不久刚打了一炮，而且自己不只打了炮还打了他的屁股的人同居有什么感觉的话，蒲熠星只有三个字来形容。  
没感觉。  
许是受蒲熠星在郭文韬搬进来连续两天下午四点正吃饭的时候刚睡醒的影响，郭文韬摸准了蒲熠星昼伏夜出家里蹲的性子，每天蒲熠星醒了就把自己关房间里，只有在蒲熠星睡觉的时候才会出来活动，据蒲熠星玩推理游戏多年的经验判断，活动内容包括但不限于去超市去景点看电视做饭和收拾屋子，弄得蒲熠星在被任务折磨得眼冒金星的每一天下午看见桌子上的饭菜和阳台挂着的他随手扔在脏衣篓里的衣服，都恍惚中有种养了个童话里的小精灵的错觉。  
但好在蒲熠星拼了老命差不点吐血，总算是黑进了何老师的防火墙，把何老师随手记的日记挑着好的全发给了他师父，获得了足足够他接十个活才能挣到的大红包，并示意他最近可以放假了。  
我谢谢您。蒲熠星长叹一口气，给自己分别用蒲熠星甄是大和杀手锏蒲艺馨三个身份开的各三个银行账号加了n层保密后滑跪给何老师发了八千字检讨。  
并获得了何老师一个辛苦了摸摸头表情包和同样又一个大红包。  
谢谢爸爸！蒲熠星泪流满面，随后想到自己的事情可能又被这俩老狐狸知道了。  
但不管怎么样，他师父对他的月底考核总算结束，蒲熠星在睡了醒醒了吃吃了睡的状态下过了三天，终于把自己的作息扳回正常人类的作息。并觉得自己重获新生，可以操人了。  
尤其是郭文韬在一天白天突然看见他满血复活之后，当天夜里直接敲开他的门，往他手里塞了两盒避孕套和一瓶柠檬味润滑剂的时候。  
“屁股痒？”蒲熠星一挑眉。  
郭文韬抿了抿嘴：“不许……打得太疼。”  
这他妈蒲熠星不操他就不是人。

“我明天还想喝柠檬水。”郭文韬那天晚上窝在他怀里。  
“好。”蒲熠星亲亲他，“过几天想出去玩么，我放假了。”  
“好啊。”郭文韬笑。

至此蒲熠星和郭文韬总算有了点房东与房客的样子，却不知道怎么好像发展到一种奇怪的境地。蒲熠星主要负责在郭文韬起不来的早上给人订餐，同时兼职不定时投喂柠檬千层柠檬派柠檬饼干等小零食。他在晚上还给人充当人肉抱枕，当然大多数时候他都可以美美地饱餐一顿然后心满意足自愿地搂着人睡去。而郭文韬主要管理家庭内务，烧饭洗衣做菜外加包容蒲熠星的各种心血来潮，虽然那些新点子一来郭文韬往往也就不能干些什么活了，连下不下得来床都另说。  
而在郭文韬能起得来的时候，蒲熠星就带着郭文韬出去走走，告诉他哪家饭店里的菜最好吃，哪家猫咖里的猫最好撸，以及哪家奶茶店的最佳搭配是什么。蒲熠星会在和他逛街的时候跟他吐槽自己的师父和何老师的爱恨情仇，这两位神仙打架就知道殃及他；还会痛骂某周姓男子一天天就给邵明明出些奇怪的点子，这回好，直接把人怂恿到国外不回来了。  
蒲熠星的絮絮叨叨也给了郭文韬不少勇气，他试探着和蒲熠星说自己的父母太过严厉，有的时候压得自己喘不过气；他劝蒲熠星不用太过担心，邵明明自己肯定知道分寸，也不是会乖乖上当受骗的主；他说自己喜欢看海，看海浪翻卷着亲吻沙滩，退去后把那些别人留下的伤痕都带走，什么也不留下了。  
“那我们什么时候去看海吧。”蒲熠星说。  
“还是不去了。”郭文韬顿了顿，“离得太远了，还是把这里走完之后再说。”  
“好。”蒲熠星帮他理了理衣服，“你想去了就和我说。”  
仿佛他们真的是亲密无间的爱人。  
但他们的亲密似乎也只限于身体上，他们好像总是待在一起，但蒲熠星从不问郭文韬为什么不去上班，郭文韬也就不问他是做什么职业的。以至于有一天郭文韬有一天逛超市想问问他家里还有没有洗衣液，却发现自己连他的手机号都没有。  
于是郭文韬又顺理成章地想到，他们现在这样的关系算什么呢。

郭文韬一直以为蒲熠星应该不是什么人都往家里带的那种人。  
但当他看到沙发上明目张胆地摆着的一堆裙子时连他也不知道说什么好，甚至连他拎着的两大兜子货物都不知道该放哪，又或者说放哪都显得尴尬。  
这没什么。郭文韬想。  
可我现在用的是什么身份在伤心呢。

“韬韬？回来啦？”蒲熠星从屋子走出来抱着两顶假发，“你觉得这个黑色的好还是这个紫色的好？”  
“……”郭文韬愣了愣，“你女朋友秃头吗？”  
“什么女朋友？”蒲熠星推了推眼镜，“不是吧，我操了你这么多次在你眼里居然还是个直男吗？”  
“……”郭文韬这回就算再怎么迟钝，也料到这些裙子可能又是蒲熠星的新花招了。  
他没由来的开心，甚至对自己之后可能会被迫装成女孩的处境也不觉得那么难堪，“紫色的好看。”  
“好。”蒲熠星似乎非常满意他的审美，点点头跑过来从沙发上翻出一个白色的衬衫和褐色的外搭裙子，“那你等我。今天湖底捞有活动，情侣去吃的话全单半价，你前几天不说想吃火锅吗。”  
“嗯……”郭文韬依旧懵懵地答应着，“好。”  
他过了好久才反应过来，在沙发上一堆裙子里傻傻地捧着两个大兜子笑个不停。

郭文韬知道蒲熠星长得好看，以他对蒲熠星的了解，蒲熠星既然敢穿女装出去那也一定是做好了万全的准备，即他穿女装应该也很好看，至少不会太过违和。  
但郭文韬没想到蒲熠星穿女装会这么好看。  
郭文韬觉得蒲熠星应该是化了妆，但具体化了哪里他也只知道应该是化了口红；蒲熠星为了遮喉结系了个颈饰，把头发披下来之后还真就看不出来什么；他还在头上带了个粉色的猫猫耳机，没穿连体丝袜估计也没穿裤子，就穿了个到脚腕的蕾丝袜子配小皮鞋；这人挎着个玩偶小包，里面有一个类似游戏机的东西，蒲熠星就用它打字也不说话，给人看的时候就把这东西举起来遮住半张脸，就留一双带了美瞳的大眼睛在镜片后面眨啊眨。  
郭文韬甚至觉得如果不是他在这海底捞的服务员就要扑到蒲熠星身上去了。  
“我是不是该告诉他你脚多大码？”郭文韬挑眉问到。  
“那我待会儿出去配调料的时候是不是不用放醋了？”蒲熠星小声和他咬耳朵，又得意地笑，嘚瑟得恰到好处。

这俩人仗着美貌吃完了火锅，全单几乎免了三分之二。蒲熠星即使找了靠窗的位子出来后也坚持拉着郭文韬压马路，看这架势似乎是要把这一身的火锅味都抖落掉才会回去。  
“这可是我最喜欢的假发，连邵明明我都不给戴。”蒲熠星捏着发梢闻了闻，又把头发怼到郭文韬鼻子跟前，“还有味吗？”  
“有。”郭文韬诚实地告诉他，“而且你领子上还有酱料。”  
“……”蒲熠星垮了脸，“那怎么办啊，家里没有洗衣液了，我刚想给你打电话你就回来了。”  
“你怎么知道我电话？”郭文韬想了想，“邵明明告诉你的？”  
“算是。”蒲熠星瞅着他笑，“我知道你很多事情，韬韬。”  
郭文韬不知道这句话什么意思，但他愿意往浪漫一点的方面想。毕竟他觉得就算蒲熠星不是这个意思，蒲熠星也会顺着他说的。  
“可不不太知道你的。”郭文韬说，“我不知道你的联系方式，不知道你还会穿裙子，也不知道你……”  
他鼓起勇气，“也不知道我们什么关系。”  
“不是吧郭文韬。”蒲熠星夸张地问，整张脸委屈得仿佛要哭出来，“我都追了你这么长时间了，你还不知道我们什么关系？”  
“哦！你在追我啊！”郭文韬成功被他逗笑，“我还以为你在包养我呢。”  
“错了。是你包养我。”蒲熠星凑到他耳边，“咱俩在床上谁包着谁你还不清楚么？”  
郭文韬被他这段黄腔打得措不及反，尤其对方还顶着张清纯妹妹的脸，嗓音低哑还说着下流的话。他想抬手打他，最后也只捂住自己的脸害羞个不停。  
“我们在谈恋爱。”蒲熠星摸摸郭文韬埋在自己肩膀处的头，“你现在也知道我会穿裙子了。”  
“那联系方式呢。”郭文韬坚持不懈地问。  
“你也早就知道了。”蒲熠星看着郭文韬疑惑的表情笑，“走嘛，一起去买洗衣液。”

许是这段时间被蒲熠星保护得太好，郭文韬根本没想到自己还能遇到之前公司里的人，还是在蒲熠星一手挎着他胳膊一手拎着个洗衣液看各种化学物质含量会不会伤害到他的小裙子的时候。  
“那个……前辈。”实习生看到他似乎不敢确认，试探着叫了一声。  
郭文韬看了他一会儿，最终还是点了点头算是打了招呼，拉着蒲熠星就想走。  
“我们明天来买。”郭文韬去拉蒲熠星，带着点不易察觉的惊慌，“陪我回家好不好？”  
蒲熠星拍了拍他的背，扫了那个实习生一眼，点点头，“别怕。”蒲熠星在他耳边小声说，“我在这呢。”  
“前辈……那个……我想跟您道歉。”实习生看他们两个要走，连忙喊道。对方说到这份上郭文韬也不好拒绝，但也没什么心情去开导他，只生硬地回了句“不用”。  
“我……我知道前辈一定在怪我。”实习生咬了咬牙，“但看到前辈交了女朋友……我也很开心。我之前是真心喜欢前辈的……我……我被发现了，他们就叫我来找你……我不知道你是gay……”  
郭文韬皱了皱眉，总觉得他这话听着不舒服，“我不在乎你因为什么，也不怪你。既然你也辞职了就好好生活，不用再想着我的事情……”  
“我……我是想说。”实习生顿了顿，“我……我知道我对不起您……就辞了职……没想到还能再看见您……我也希望您能真实地活着，可以不用压抑自己的性向……”  
“得了吧这位弟弟。”蒲熠星优雅地翻了个白眼，低音炮一出直接把实习生震得说不出话来，“你没了工作是因为公司倒闭了吧？你在这是因为刚才吃火锅的时候就看到咱俩了才跟过来的吧？你今天说这些是为了告诉我他是gay然后把咱俩搅黄吧？拜托你大可省省心。”  
蒲熠星搂过郭文韬一撩头发，“哥哥我裙子掀起来比你还大。”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈！”郭文韬的反射弧在被蒲熠星领出商店门口才开始工作，“你看到他在你说话的时候什么表情了吗！哈哈哈哈！”  
“怎么样？解气吗？”蒲熠星也跟着他笑。  
“可以啊，黑客先生。”郭文韬去打他，“真就忍了这么长时间啊？”  
“那是。”蒲熠星去吻他，“看来wuli韬韬还不算太笨嘛。”

郭文韬很早的时候就知道自己是gay，他在看到女孩坦露的胸脯时更倾向于给她披件毯子，但有时看到男孩将上衣撩起来时却会不动声色的脸红。  
所以他之前在被同一个办公室的实习生告白时并没有表现出什么厌恶，只温温柔柔的说了句对不起，我还不了解你不能和你在一起。实习生愣了愣，而后吞吞吐吐的问他是不是gay。  
许是郭文韬的性向被各种事情压抑得太久，难得有了同病相怜的人，他点了点头，我是。  
但他没想到办公室一角突然传来起哄的大叫与拍手，就像他没注意实习生右耳带着的蓝牙耳机。  
这只是一个欺负实习生的大冒险游戏。实习生长得漂亮，说话声音也小小的，被许多人调戏像个女孩，让他给同样长得好看的郭文韬告白。  
有很多事情从这一晚就开始变了，领导在两天后突然把他做了半个月的项目收走，他的微信被各种他熟悉不熟悉的同事挤爆，有人会直白的问他给不给操，理由是他还没上过男孩。有人给他发片子，阴阳怪气的解释自己觉得他需要。有些是辱骂，觉得他恶心应该滚出公司。更多的是在走在公司里的时候总有人对着他指指点点，他细心工作被问是不是你们gay都特别细心，他不爱说话被说像个女的扭扭捏捏。他爱喝柠檬水，同事们点头，我就说一个男的喝什么柠檬水，一看就是gay啊。  
他知道那个实习生就在旁边看着，一脸担心，但什么都不说。  
这不是他的错。郭文韬想，可我也没做错。  
但日子还要过下去，他依旧上班，对那些传闻不理不睬，被人使绊子明里暗里加了不知多少班。有些人不给他发一些必要的信息，他就在一个新晋旅游博主的介绍下找到了一个黑客，直接让他把各种数据发过来。搞得在一星期之后那个黑客问他你到底行不行啊都掌握这么多信息了你们公司怎么还没倒闭。  
许是郭文韬太久没和人正常说过话，难得有这样一个人，于是他冒着自己的电脑也被黑的风险和他聊天，把自己最近的遭遇全跟他说了一遍。黑客静静听他讲述没什么反应，看他说完了才回了一句，那你要不要我帮你把公司弄倒闭。  
郭文韬难得发自内心地笑出来，回他不要，我还要挣钱呢，你帮我把文件都发过来。  
总会过去的，郭文韬想。  
可他没想到事情愈演愈烈，他们单位组织团建去海边游泳，一个同事拍了他的裸照发到单位大群里。  
郭文韬不爱看手机，彼时正抱着膝盖坐在沙滩上看海。阳光张扬地洒下来，海面上被晃得波光粼粼，他突然想知道海水里是温暖的还是凉的。  
同事们起哄的声音越来越大，不少人喊着郭文韬的名字，他看见所有人都在看着他，手机消息提醒震个不停。他抿着嘴去看群，耳边喧杂的声音离他越来越远，海中似乎传来一声绵长的巨响飘荡着走远，整个世界只剩下呜呜的长鸣。  
郭文韬在再也听不到任何声音时起身，没什么表情的找到了那个发信息的人，一拳接一拳打在那人的脸上。那些恼人的声音随着他拳头的下落一点点回来，他听见有人恐惧地尖叫，他听见有人惊慌地劝说，他听见海底传来了呜咽地回音，带着听不懂的悲伤。  
好冷。他想。  
郭文韬回到自己一个人订的酒店，提交那份早就写好的辞呈，又往被他打的人的银行卡里转了两万元要求和解，随后就把他自己所有和公司有关的社交账号注销。他想了想还是联系了黑客，让他把自己所有的照片都黑掉。  
“你之后要去哪？”黑客问他。  
“我不知道。”郭文韬回，“我想走远一点。”  
“那你不如找人约一炮再走喽。”黑客说。  
郭文韬一时没明白他的脑回路，但他想了想，回了个好。  
于是他在黑客发给他的保证绝密的软件上发布了他的信息和要求，一分钟不到就等来了蒲熠星。

现在想想，一个黑客能发过来个屁的保证绝密的软件。


End file.
